narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Garuda (Species)
Feel Free to use this species, however, you must research everything about them using the links on this page! Garuda (迦楼羅, Lit Mean:'vahana') is a native tribe of the Land of Fruit and are one of rarest species in the world. The Garuda is mostly a tribal community of variety other species under this category, the Garuda is a sovereign species that rules the Land of fruit as it's guardian, it's protector for they are the eyes in the sky that watches and see all but doesn't mean they are being hunted for They're fur, beauty and eggs that is sold high in the black market. The Garuda are mostly humanoid in appearance with long scale legs with talons as feet, wings are their arms with a thumb still present along with beautiful strong wings (some of these creatures have normal limbs for arms and wings on the back). The face and rest of their body resembles whats left of them being human counterparts, since they live on a nice, warm, sunny, island with a tropical atmosphere and tropical trees larger than Great Shinobi Countries they are able to build a community high in the tree concealed by the leaves and branches they hunt on allowing them to live and happily congregate amongst other tribes and civilian Garuda's with their young. Although they are all different tribes of Garuda people only a single alpha and alpha female commands and laws that has existed for centuries. They are naturally able to bare children through laying eggs during mating seasons that last from Fall of October to Twenty-Ninth of November but these times would prove to be difficult for other males who are either seeking to simply breed or young males to gain a better rank in the pecking order when attracting alot of love devoted females who are the very concept and embodiment of "Love and Devotion" while males are the Embodiment of "Power and Loyalty". The entire race is friendly and very universally connected to other species on the island but share a deep bond towards the Nekozoku people who occasionally bring gifts to their younglings and much to the bird community, they return this favor via in a similar manner even going great lengths in giving couples a child whenever they are unable to earning the moniker "Kōnotori" (コウノトリ, Lit Meaning: White Stork). Trivia *According to European folklore, the stork is responsible for bringing babies to new parents. The legend is very ancient, but was popularised by a 19th-century Hans Christian Andersen story called The Storks. *Garuda, also referred to as Garula, are golden-winged birds in Buddhist texts. Under the Buddhist concept of saṃsāra, they are one of the Aṣṭagatyaḥ, the eight classes of inhuman beings. In Buddhist art, they are shown as sitting and listening to the sermons of the Buddha.1 They are enemies of the Nāgas(snakes) and are sometimes depicted with a serpent held between their claws. Like the Hindu art, both zoomorphic (giant eagle-like bird) and partially anthropomorphic (part bird, part human) iconography is common across Buddhist traditions. Category:Species Category:Tribe Category:Garnet